Small arms may be defined as man-portable individual or crew-served weapon systems used against protected and unprotected personnel and light/unarmored vehicles. These weapon systems may include ballistic and non-ballistic systems and associated munitions, aiming, powering, storage and other ancillary items. Accessories which may be attached to such weapon systems include laser pointers, fire control devices, night vision devices, grenade launchers, optics, thermal weapon sights and other devices. Accordingly, a need exists for a compact, small arms weapon stock that provides secure and water resistant storage for accessory power supplies, tools or other materials, as well as providing a mount for attaching accessories to the stock.